The Diary Muders
by Your Lucky Star
Summary: A girl sees something she should have never seen, and now her life seems to be going down hill because of it. Follow these mysterious murders in The Diary Murders! Enjoy! Please Read and Review! OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Dear Diary?

**AN: this story goes from diary, to CSI, To the mains characters POV. In this chapter there is the diary, and THe CSI! enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI crew!**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Diary?,

I have always thought of diaries as some stupid piece of shit for little girls.

Whenever I receive one I throw it into the black abyss I call my room.

But things have changed.

My eyes have seen things that I should have never seen. It has made me go crazy and lose control.

I keep to myself, it's called being shy.

I need to tell someone what I saw, but it is my problem, and can never be any one else's. I do not want to drag someone else into this. It is my funeral not theirs.

I can tell no one of what I saw, it is too dangerous, and so for now I am alone.

No one can know what I saw, so I entered the black abyss I call my room, grabbed this crappy diary, and decided to tell it my tale.

I never liked diaries, but I need to let my fear out somewhere, so here it goes…

A walk, it was just a walk, but it forever changed my life.

In all my 17 years of life, nothing has been inscribed in my mind more than this, the pain is unbearable.

For the first time in 17 years I was truly scared for my life, and I have a feeling that the fear will be hear to stay for even longer.

Me and my beagle, Lucy went for a walk. We always enjoy a walk in the forest, so it seemed just like one of our regular walks, but let me tell you it was not even close to one of our ordinary walks.

As we were walking I noticed Lucy start to tense up, and her ears stood in attention. I dismissed her warning thinking that it was just a squirrel. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, I should have turned around and ran home, but instead I continued to walk forward.

As we continued to walk I heard some sort of crying, and the crinkling of leaves and branches.

I dismissed those noises thinking that the crying was the song of a bird, and the noises were from a creature, probably a deer.

But they were from no animal; they were from a monster from the deepest depths of hell, a murderer.

We walked on, and then I saw two figures. I slowly crept forward to investigate.

Then I saw, what I should have never thing.

I stood frozen in fear, unable to even move my legs, to run.

I saw a girl crying as a man pointed a gun at her. I knew the girl; it was my 6 year old neighbor, the one that always pissed me off with her constant nagging. I was about to yell something, but before I could even open my mouth, I heard Lucy bark.

The man turned his head around. I saw his face, and stared into his eyes, the eyes of Lucifer. My mouth hung open and I screamed "STOP!"

Then he laughed a laugh that could have only come from the Devil himself. Then he pulled the trigger, and the girl screamed. Then her screaming ceased and she soon let the cruel hands of death consume her.

The man turned to me.

He was in his forties.

He laughed at me, seeing my fear, pointed the gun at me, and said "Run, if you tell anyone about this I will know, and I will pull the trigger. You'll be dead soon, whether you tell or not. Now run home and live your last days in peace, or panic."

Then he gave another one of his hell laughs, and I ran all the way home, not even looking back. I ran the fastest I ever ran. It was a good thing my parents weren't home, or they would have heard my screams of terror, and my cries.

I sobbed for hours at home.

That night I had gotten no sleep, and the next day, I decided I needed sleep, I grabbed a handful of sleeping pills, not caring if I over dosed and died in my sleep. Anything would be better than this pain. That morning I sadly awoke, to life, and got up for another day of torture.

Then I decided to grab this diary and write what I felt.

**Three Hours Later**

The CSI team was driving to yet another one of those countless murders.

Grissom stood above the dead girl, and stared into her cold dead eyes. He turned to Nick and solemnly said "She's dead."

He punched him on the shoulder and said "Duh… Thank you Captain Obvious!"

Grissom stared solemnly at the dead girl; he wondered _"Who would even think about killing a poor innocent girl? She didn't even get the chance to live to adulthood, or even become a teenager life. It just doesn't seem right._

Nick Looked solemnly at the girl, and examined the crime scene. He noticed there were four pairs of footprints. He said "Hey Grissom, take a look at this. There are four footprints."

Grissom examined the scene and said" I only see two prints."

Nick said "Look carefully, there is the victim's print." Then he pointed to another print "I have a hunch that this is the killer's print, but look at these ones." Grissom saw a print that looked like it belongs to a size eight woman and her dog.

Grissom said "So, we have another victim."

Nick "No, I believe it was a bystander, but I still don't know why the killer would let her get away."

Grissom said "You sure, because what if she was his partner?"

Nick "Well, if she was her partner, it just wouldn't make sense. They ran off in different directions."

Grissom looked at him and said "Well, the only way we will know is if we follow her tracks.

They followed the tracks, under a bush. They were expecting to see a body. But there was no body. They were at a dead end, and then they saw that the tracks continued.

They followed the tracks into the backyard gate of a house. They heard the barking of a dog, and saw a pair of hiking boots.

Grissom turned to Nick and said "I think we found our bystanders."

**Loved it! Hated It! Liked it! **

**Tell me!**

** I wanna know!**

**Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Assaulting a Police Officer

**A.N. read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but I will! MWA! HA! HA!**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously on The Diary Murders**

_They followed the tracks into the backyard gate of a house. They heard the barking of a dog, and saw a pair of hiking boots._

_Grissom turned to Nick and said "I think we found our bystanders."_

**CSI POV**

Grissom said "Okay, so this is our house lets, go around and knock on the door."

They walked to the front of the house and knocked on their door.

A girl opened the door, and then she did something really weird.

**Diary**

I forgot to mention this in my last entry, but my name is Sarah.

A couple hours after the murder a couple of cops came, and knocked on my door. I opened it, and then after hearing them say "Hello this is Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes from the Crime Department", I slammed the door on them.

That only made them knock harder, they looked in the window, and said "Hey look, if you do not open the door, we will get a search warrant and legally enter this house, either with force or by you opening it."

I closed the window curtains and then I opened the door. Grissom said "Thank You."

Then he was about to take a step inside, when I slammed the door on them, or at least I tried to slam the door on them. The other officer, Nick put his foot in between the doorway, so instead of slamming the door, I slammed his foot.

He yelled "Ouch!"

Grissom was furious "Hey, you know that could be thought of assaulting a police officer, so you can either comply with us, by answering our questions, and we will not press charges, or we can do this the hard way, and we will press charges.

I decided to go with them, and whispered "Sorry, but do you mind, if we don't talk here, it's too dangerous."

They said Okay, and we made a show, just in case, the murderer was watching me.

I grabbed Lucy, on my way, to their car, and sat down.

Once we got to the police station, we entered this cold room; I guess it was the interrogation room.

**Jim Brass POV**

Grissom told me to interrogate this girl.

He said "Be careful, she has a violent side, and will be wary to answer your questions. Be very careful, this is a dangerous case, her life may be on the line."

"Don't worry; I'll be careful, maybe get a laugh or two." I said.

I walked into the room, and saw a girl sitting in a chair petting her beagle.

I walked grabbed a seat, and looked at her, she said "Umm… kinda cold in here isn't it."

I joked and said "Yeah, it's supposed to make our murderers more nervous."

She remained silent, and I decided to turn the heat up, she was right it was a little chilly.

"What did you see?" I asked.

She remained silent.

I asked again "What did you see?"

She still was silent.

I leaned onto the table and asked "What did you see?"

She still was silent, and I was about to say something, but then she opened her mouth, but not for long, because she closed it again. Then she opened it again and said "Hey, don't I like need a lawyer or something?"

Then Nick came and looked into the room through the glass window.

**Sarah POV**

I saw Nick through the window, and decided, hey if it was my plan to blow off this whole interview, then I would do it, immaturely.

I stuck my tongue out at him, I could see him grinning, and I couldn't help but laughing.

The Captain, Jim Brass, said "Oh, that's Nick, is that the guy you assaulted."

I laughed "I wouldn't say assaulted, I would say, he just got in the way."

He remained solemn, "You know that is a serious offense, and you're lucky that they are letting you off the hook if you help us."

I stopped smiling and looked down and said "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

He said "What happened."

**Jim Brass POV**

She said "I had decided to take a hike with my dong in the forest."

I interrupted her, before she could say anything else. "Why in the forest, and not just a long neighborhood hike?"

She began retelling her story, "Because Lucy and I have always felt a connection to the forest, and it is a quiet and serene place. As we were walking we heard noises, but I dismissed Lucy's whining and the fear in my head and continued on, as we continued we saw it."

I was truly interested in the story and said "Saw, what?"

Then I hit a dead end as I heard her say "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I immediately heard myself say.

She said "Because I can't."

I knew she was telling me the truth, because I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I said "Okay, can you tell Nick?"

She laughed a little, and I could see that Nick was still watching and he was also laughing.

She laughed and said "No, I wish I could, but I can't tell anyone, it's too dangerous."

I said "What can I do, to make you tell me what you saw."

She spent a minute thinking, and then solemnly said "Nothing."

"Wait a minute." I told her.

She said "K."

I left the room, and grabbed Nick. We walked into my office, and I told him "She was at the scene, and she saw what happened, but she won't tell us what happened. I think she is being blackmailed, for her life. I think she will tell us who the murderer is, when she finds out, but she doesn't know yet… so we have to wait, and stay close."

He said "No, if we wait we risk her life!"

I said "What's the other choice we have."

He thought for a moment then realized "_What is the other Choice we have? Nothing."_

**Like it! Love it! Hate it! **

**tell me!**

**Reivew!**

**(You Know you want to!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Marrionette

**A.N. Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CS****I, but there is only a couple references to them in this chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Diary?,

I'm still not used to all this writing in here… it's kind of weird.

I don't like thinking that I am telling an inanimate object what I feel.

It feels as if I am crazy writing to you, but it feels right.

Well, as you know I recently met up with the CSI, I didn't want to. After the meeting both of us felt unpleased. I wanted to tell them everything, but I left my mouth shut.

What if I told them everything and they were able to nail the murderer.

What if?

But then, I would be endangering everyone I loved, even more than I did by talking to them.

I feel as if I made a mistake, and am now going to have to pay the price for talking, when I should have kept my mouth shut.

Overall they were nice, my favorite was Nick. I slammed the door on his foot, and I guess he will never let me forget that.

After the meeting things got a little weird.

I felt I was being watched. I mean, I know I was being watched, the murderer wound not leave me out of his sight.

But it felt kind of weird thinking that the murderer was watching me, and I could not even see him. That really scared me.

He could do away with me, whenever he wanted.

He was in full control of my life. He could end it, as he sees fit.

While I was trying to do my homework, I heard the beeping of the telephone.

I went to it, and took the phone out carefully and away from me, just in case something weird happened like in those old cartoons where a hand comes out and pulls the trigger of a gun or tries to strangle me, or if noxious gas comes out and kills me.

When I saw that the phone provided no visual threat, I put it to my ear and whispered "Hello."

I was so afraid, I almost dropped the phone.

The voice said "Hi Sarah, how are you today?" The voice was somewhat caring, but mostly sarcastic. I knew that it didn't matter, to the murderer how I was doing.

"Fine." I lied

"Are you sure, because it really isn't a very good idea lying to someone who could kill you whenever he pleased."

"Okay, I'm not fine, but what does it matter to you?"

He laughed and then said, "Oh Sarah, don't you see that because I care for you, I cause you all this pain and grief."

I was so pissed, I wanted to get on the other side of the line, and strangle him, taking away till he had lost the last of his breath and was dead like the little annoying neighbor girl.

I told him "No, You son of a bitch, you have no idea what care or love is anyway. All you know is how to hate and steal."

He laughed. "Ouch…. Burn. Wow Sarah that really hurt! You have no idea, how you hurt me. Oww!"

I stared at the phone and threw it at the wall. The phone hung up and rang.

"You didn't think you'd get away from me that easy. Did you?"

"No" I said.

"Good, because I want to talk about some serious matter."

"What?"

He laughed "Oh, nothing, but as you know you saw some pretty bad things. So, because of that you will die. Oh yes, you will. But not right now, because I'm having just too much fun with you."

I was more than angry, I was pissed. I wanted to strangle him right then and there. I said "What are you getting at?"

He laughed and said "I think you know what I'm getting at. But if not, then I'll tell you. You will die, but I don't want just to kill you. I want you to suffer. At the stroke of midnight one of the people you love dearly will die. Why do you say I am doing this? Well because, see a while ago you talked to two cops, and because of that you have jeopardized all that I have worked for."

I was so pissed, "Where are you?"

He was quiet, then he spoke "I am at….Oh, did you think that I would tell you? So you could tell your little cop friends, or just kill me right there. Oh no…. I'm not that dumb, but let's just say that I am at 1040 Spring Street in an old ware-house. Would you follow me? Would you tell the cops? And let's just say I was lying, and the truth was I set a bomb there. So when the cops went, they all exploded into a thousand teeny tiny pieces, and let's just say that I have a bomb wired to your family's car, so the next time they enter, they will get a big surprise! Trust me, you can't stop this."

I was about to blow up.

He was right; he had full power over me. He could tell me his name, address, phone number, and I still wouldn't be able to catch him. He had full control over me. I was like his marionette!

I said "Okay…. So you do have control over me. What do you want? Money? Possessions? Sex?"

"Oh all good guesses, and probably true, but what I really want is pain. See, I just can't go away. Because you saw me in the forest that day, I couldn't just finish the murder and get on with my life. So now I am forced upon a web of lies and murder."

"Oh wow! It is so tough for you. Well all you do is cause pain. At least you're not the one receiving it."

He laughed then said "Hey! Don't take it personal, I'm just doing my job."

"It isn't your job to cause all this pain."

"Oh, yes your right. But, I enjoy it. Speaking of pain, why don't you look outside? I got a surprise for you."

I knew that what I was about to see, would be even more painful, than the moment I saw the girl shot. I knew it would be unbearable. But I knew, that every second of pure agony it cost me, would bring hours of joy into his cold pathetic heart. So I had to act brave.

I said "Why?"

He laughed and said "Oh, you'll see."

I turned around. Ran downstairs, and looked out my window.

I let out a scream when I saw what he was talking about. Right outside my backyard in the forest was a girl, my best friend, hung on a tree.

I couldn't help let out a tear or two.

I whispered her name "Abby, Abby, Abby…. No."

Then I heard a noise coming from my hand.

I realized that I had kept the phone with me the entire time.

I put it to my ear, and I heard a laugh.

"See, and the pain will keep on coming. If you were not talking to me, you could have saved her. You would have heard her groans, as I took the life away from her. But no, you were to obsessed hating me, that you didn't realize that the friend you loved, was dying right outside your house. How can you live with the grief, knowing that it is your fault she is dead? It really is your fault."

I wanted to slap him, but he was right. I felt like a monster. He laughed at my silence.

I finally said, "You know you're right. I caused her death, and the truth is I can't live with the grief, so you know what suicide may be my best option."

I said that knowing he would take the bait. So, he would tell me the damage that he will do.

He would have felt somewhat betrayed. Because if I killed myself. I would no longer be his masquerade.

He said "No wait! If you kill yourself, to save the ones you love, then I will blow up your house and your family. So, doing that would only result in even more death."

Yep, he wanted me as his marionette. I wouldn't kill myself yet, not until, I got even further in this mystery, because then I might actually be a help to the CSI, and then, maybe the ones I loved, my family would be safe.

I said "Goodbye."

He said "Goodbye, and remember at the stroke of midnight, a loved one will die. They WILL die a slow and painful death. Remember that a SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! Goodbye Sarah, and have a goodnight."

He laughed and then hung up.

I was angry and scared.

I was anxious for the time when the marionette can smite his master.

**Kinda short!**

**LIKE IT! LOVE IT! HATE IT!**

**Tell me!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dear CSI

**Here is Chapter 4! **

**Summary: In this Chapter Sarah realizes that the diary is her key to justice. Sarah meets Sara Sidle! (Why do they both have the same name? Interesting question. You'll have to read on to find out. But it isn't until the very end of story!) And another very special person dies!**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Diary**

Dear CSI,

I have finally decided on a name for you.

Some day you'll find this diary, and then you will know the truth.

You'll realize that the lies I told, will tell, and are telling right now, are not true.

They were only made to hide the dangerous truth.

At this time justice is hiding, waiting for the chance to redeem itself.

If one day this ever gets in your hands, then you will know the truth.

But for now no one knows anything.

Well, about an hour ago the CSI came over to investigate the death of Abby.

**Grissom POV**

I knocked on the door and said "Is Sarah here?"

She opened the door and whispered "Yes."

"Hi this is Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle from the crime lab. We're here to ask you a few questions." I said

She looked around, smiled, and said "Nick's not here is he?"

My partner, Sara laughed a little bit, and I answered her question "No."

She laughed and said "Well, that's a shame; I really do miss that fellow."

Inside I wanted to just tell her to stop avoiding the subject. But, I knew that it was part of the job to be calm.

Maybe I shouldn't have brought Sara as my partner. Being with her might hurt her a little too much. Lately Sara has been really depressed.

I can't bear to see the one I love in pain.

I showed her a picture of Abby.

"Do you know this girl?" I asked.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she said "No."

"You sure, because the neighbors said she would come over to your house every day."

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know her!" She yelled and walked back to her house as she was closing the door I heard her whisper "I knew I should have never opened the door."

I knew she knew who it was.

She was hiding something from us, from everyone, and even from herself.

**Diary**

I knew I should have never opened the door to the CSI, but I had to.

Grissom kept trying to get me to talk about Abby.

But how could he know that I couldn't tell him, when talking meant endangering the ones I loved.

I could tell that he was in love with his partner Sara Sidle.

As we were talking I got a text from the murderer. It said: _Stop talking to them! Unless you wanna see your sister die right before your very eyes!_

I had to stop talking to them.

So I ran inside as quickly as I could.

When I got inside I got another text: _LOL! Good, now your sister will still live… unless you screw things up again or if I decide to kill tonight. Oooh…. Maybe I should take her stupid pathetic life away. What do you say to that?_

OMG I was so pissed. I wanted to strangle him, slowly taking the life away from his pathetic, deranged soul.

One day he was going to get it, but I feared that I may not live to see that day.

I knew that that day would come eventually, but I knew I would be dead when justice finally caught up to him.

I sent something that I know I shouldn't have sent, but I had to try: _You know it's me you want. You don't want anyone else, you want me. How about I go silently you get 'rid' of me? Your life returns to normal, and the life of everyone else becomes normal? What do you say? Take me._

_Ring! Ring!_

I got another message: _You know the answer we've talked about this before. One day that will happen, but not today. I'm having too much fun with you._

Ughhh…. I hated this guy. He had already screwed up my life, and now he expects me to just let him screw my life up even more.

As I was thinking, my parents came with my sister.

Finally, this has been the longest day.

They gave me a big hug. Apparently they heard what had happened to Abby.

My mom said "Sorry, Honey. I know you must be feeling terrible. Don't worry I won't ever let anything like that happen to you."

If only she knew.

If only she knew the truth.

I wanted to tell her everything, but I couldn't.

I realized that no one could protect me from the same fate of Abby.

No one could.

It was if I had already signed my death certificate.

I let out a tear.

My mom stroked my hair. To her it would have looked like I was just grieving over Abby, but the tear was actually from the realization of the fact that this might be my last day with my mom.

After a nice family dinner, my family and I watched a movie. When the movie was halfway over, I excused myself to go to 'sleep', if you can call a night of tossing and turning sleep.

At 11:55 p.m. I woke up. I walked around the house. Everything was fine.

Maybe the murderer decided to just stop all the killing and go back into hiding.

I was wrong.

After getting a drink of water to calm my nerves, I walked back to my room. As I was closing the door, I heard the last moan of my dad.

He had killed him.

A second later, I heard the shrill pitched scream of my mom, and I knew that my dad had just had his final breath.

About fifteen minutes later the ambulances came.

My dad was dead, not dead, murdered.

It turns out that he was poisoned, and the death was not a peaceful one.

He had overcome hours of pain and horror, only to end up dead.

The method of poisoning was through a hole in the rough.

We never had a leaky rough.

It was raining last night, and I guess the murderer had carefully made the hole, and while he was snoring, he dripped a drop of poison from the roof into his mouth.

My dad went up to fix the rough, while the murderer snuck away.

He came back down after overcoming hours of pain, trying to fix the roof.

Finally coming into bed where he let out his final moan.

The murderer would pay for this. The next time I see him, I will kill him.

No, he is way too smart for that. He would have killed me, before I even got my weapon out.

The one thing that I did know was that my hours were winding down.

**What do you think?**

**Tell me!**

**I like reviews!**

**Thanks for taking time to read... and dont forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Death is Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI... but I will *Laughs evily* **

**Summary: In this chapter Sarah gets interrogated again.**

**A.N. Sorry I haven't updated again. The next chapter will be awesome though, if you read you will see why.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dear CSI,

I know that my hours are winding down. My death is inevitable. It's not that I enjoy the fact that I will die, but I know that if I have to, then I want to leave with all my mistakes fixed.

I decided to look through my yearbooks. I wanted to remember everyone that has been in my life, whether they are good or bad. As I was looking through the yearbook I saw a face that was familiar. Oh my fucking gosh, this was the murderer. My first grade teacher is the murderer.

But what was his motive. I looked at my cell phone. I wanted to call him back, but he had his number blocked.

I waited, soon he would call. After about half an hour my prayers were answered.

Ring. Ring.

I answered the phone "Hello?"

""Hi, Sarah."

"I just wanted to talk. So how'd you like my little surprise?"

I hated his surprise and I almost yelled in the phone "you stupid son of a bitch", but I kept my temper; I would need to do that in order to surprise him.

Instead of continuing his topic I decided to talk about something else. "I know who you are."

"What?!"

"Yes… see I know this case even better than the CSI. Yes I do. In fact I already know the murderer, Mr. Mendoa."

"How the hell could you possibly know that?"

Yes! I was seriously pissing him off. My plan could work now. His cockiness could be his downfall. The tables were turning. Now I had the advantage over him.

"I recognized the face. Now will you be kind enough to tell me why you killed the girl. You don't have to tell me, if you're scared of a little girl."

Now he was seriously pissed. I heard him take a big breath and I knew he was contemplating his choices. But he would tell me, that's where his arrogance could actually help me.

"Sure, but let me say the moment I tell you this you're life is over. You will die, I can't bear letting that information out, but not today, how about tomorrow. Oh yes tomorrow sounds splendid. So here I go, but if you tell anyone I will kill you, your family, and anyone that has any affiliation with you. Okay, so the girl had a seriously hot mom. Her dad, was a business man, he traveled a lot. One weekend I decided to spend the weekend with them. It was the best weekend ever, but one person spoiled it, her daughter. She hated her daughter for that, and I did too. That little bitch threatened to tell her father that her mom was cheating with me. Well I just couldn't allow that, so I killed her. It was too easy, but one person stopped all that, you."

"Thanks."

I hung up.

I got a call. I ignored it.

Ring. Ring. I got another call; I decided to pick up even though I know who it was.

"Hey, you do not hang up on me, or ignore my calls, bitch!"

He screamed. He was seriously pissed.

"Sorry, I just did." I heard him screaming on the other line and I hung up.

Now he was seriously pissed, but I didn't care.

My mom was down stairs crying. I heard her yell "Sarah there's someone here to see you."

I expected it was a friend coming here to comfort me. Ugh, it was the people from the crime lab. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? "Ugh… why are you guys always here."

My mom spoke "Sarah, be nice to your guests there here to see you."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

I walked down stairs and they asked me to go with them to the crime lab.

My mom drove me. As I walked through I looked into the office. I remembered each office and name I heard and saw.

I entered there interrogation room.

They fingerprinted me. A lady by the name of Catherine Willows told me to open my mouth.

I opened saying "Aughhh…."

I tilted my head and then closed my mouth.

I leaned back in my chair, put my feet up on the desk and said "So what you wanna know?"

She smiled, crossed her legs and said "Do you know anything about the death of your father or quite frankly any of these deaths."

"Yup."

"Can you tell me about them?"

I leaned forward and said "I dunno, can I?"

Her face twitched a little bit, but then she relaxed. It was part of her job to remain relaxed even though inside she was pissed.

"I think you can, miss… ummm."

"Sarah Levy."

"Okay, Miss Levy will you tell me about the murders."

"I could, but I don't wanna. Eh… Maybe later."

Okay now I was being a total bitch, but they would realize it was just an act soon. But when they made that realization, it would be too late.

"Sarah, please tell me NOW." (Emphasis on NOW)

"Fine, people died there names were Dadda, Annoying neighbor girl, and Friend."

She let out a sigh "Ughh…"

She then continued "Okay, so I'm guessing you don't know much. I bet you don't even know who the murderer is."

I put my hands on the desk and stood up. I looked her strait in the eye and said "So you think I'm dumb, just a stupid child who knows absolutely nothing. Well you are sadly mistaken. The truth is I already have this case figured out, while you the CSI, the supposed smart ones, know nothing."

"Sit down Miss Levy."

I sat like an obedient dog. Okay, now I have to admit I didn't enjoy lying and acting like a total bitch, but I have to admit it was fun.

She breathed deeply and said "Fine. Do you know who the murderer is?"

"Yes I do. It's me. Surprised are you?"

**Catherine POV**

"Yes I do. It's me. Surprised are you?"

What?!!!! How could this girl kill her neighbor, her BEST friend, and her dad? I looked at her and realized that she was not a crazy psycho so how was that possible.

"Was there anyone else, involved?"

"Yes. I do. See, that little girl has always annoyed the crap out of me. So I killed her, I had to. I thought that after the murder that everything would be fine, but no; see my 'friend' Abby kept on annoying me and my sister. I was about to get rid of her, but my sister had already done that job. Well, my sister couldn't control the guilt. She told my mom and then my mom told my dad. He threatened to turn us in! Can you believe that he threatened to turn his two daughters in? Well, my mom couldn't handle it, so she killed him."

Her story was very believable but there was something that I couldn't believe. I decided that I would test her.

"Okay, well given the circumstances. I guess you can leave."

"What?! We're not under arrest?"

"No."

"But we killed three people! That deserves jail."

She was crying, which meant her story wasn't true. But that also meant that she preferred the safety of jail than her home. Was jail safer than her home?

I spoke up. "If you killed them then yes you go to jail, but you didn't. All the evidence points otherwise. A confession is good, but we also need proof of the truth."

"Fine." She wiped some tears from her face and said "Can I go home now?"

"Sure."

**Grissom POV**

I saw the girl, Sarah leave.

I finally realized that she was being blackmailed. Wait so that means because of her, two other people died and she would probably too. She needs to let us help her, but she won't… this makes our job so much harder. I realized that I could do nothing; all I could do was let things play out. Sometimes the hardest thing is to do nothing. **( Actual Grissom quote!)**

"Hey Sarah, if you're being blackmailed, you know you can tell us."

"No… Why would I possibly be blackmailed? No I'm not being blackmailed. Can you stop bugging me! Jeesh!"

She was blackmailed, and she wouldn't let me help her.

She was letting herself die. Sometimes I really hate this job.

**Diary**

Dear CSI,

I walked out.

Grissom tried to ask me if I was being blackmailed. Oh My Gosh he knew. How? I tried to lie, but we both knew that I was lying.

I left and drove home.

I decided that Mr. Mendoa would call me soon, and then I would be dead. Well I couldn't let that happen without a fight. So I began filling this diary with the info that the CSI would need to solve the case.

I wrote letters and everything that people would need once I passed.

Then I got a text it was from him it said "Meet me in the forest. You know where."

It was time for me to meet my destiny.

**A.N. Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**I would like to get to 5 reviews before I update, but 10 reviews would be awesome and I would love you guys forever!**

**Reviews = Preview. I'll try to give it to you ASAP, but I'm going on vacation, so when I come back you should get it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Lucksta 4eva**


End file.
